Damn, Your Birthday
by Ashoudan Zimmer
Summary: "Tanggal 23 Juli nanti... Ulang tahunku." Begitulah yang dikatakan Sasuke pada saingannya saat lima hari sebelum liburan musim panas. Apa maksudnya? SasufemNaru. Sasuke Birthday fic.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. All of its Original Characters are belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. There, I've said it.

**Summary:** "Tanggal 23 Juli nanti... Ulang tahunku." Begitulah yang dikatakan Sasuke pada saingannya saat lima hari sebelum liburan musim panas. Apa maksudnya? | SasufemNaru. Sasuke Birthday fic.

**A/N:** Uwooooh. Ashoudan Zimmer is back! Setelah sekian lama menyatakan sempat mau vakum, akhirnya saya kembali. Tapi sayang sekali saya kembali di fandom Naruto kali ini. Ahah. Anyway, this is my first SasufemNaru fic. Read and enjoy!

* * *

.

.

_Another Naruto's Fanfic Collection:_

**Damn, Your Birthday**  
_by Ashoudan Zimmer_

_._

_._

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun salah satu si wajah stoic pantat ayam kebanggaan keluarga Uchiha, Sasuke. Berguling ke samping kasur, seorang gadis manis menampakkan wajah bingungnya. Dengan bibir kerucut dan mata yang disipitkan, ia mengumpat kesal. Kenapa… Kenapa ia harus jadi satu-satunya orang di sekolah yang tahu tentang hari ulang tahunnya?

Kembali menghadap langit-langit kamarnya, rambut pirang panjangnya terkulai di bantalnya. Melambai semilir seiring angin dari pintu jendela mengajak helaian-helaian itu untuk menari melambai pelan. Di kepalanya kembali mengecap wajah Sasuke yang menatapnya saat pulang sekolah lima hari yang lalu, tepat di hari terakhir sekolah sebelum liburan panjang musim panas.

"_Tanggal 23 Juli nanti… Ulang tahunku."_

Wajahnya _stoic_ tapi… apa hanya Naruto seorang yang merasa bahwa ada pancaran lain dari mata itu?

Naruto mengernyit. Kenapa si _teme_ itu harus memberitahunya hal semacam itu? Yah, bukannya Naruto peduli—ia memang sama sekali tak peduli. Baiklah, mungkin berusaha tidak peduli. Tapi bukankah sesuatu hal yang aneh ketika seorang Uchiha berkata besok adalah hari ulang tahunnya secara gamblang pada seorang gadis? Terlebih lagi padanya—yang notabenenya adalah rival-nya. Dan lagi…

"_Naruto, apa kau tahu tanggal lahir Sasuke-kun?" _

Terbayang juga wajah Sakura dan Karin yang bertanya penuh harap padanya. Seingatnya, ia hanya bingung menghadapi pertanyaan itu. Tapi Sakura si gadis berambut merah muda sahabatnya itu membalas dengan anggukan kepastian.

"_Kau kan rivalnya, mungkin saja tahu."_

Tolong. Kalian yang fansgirl nomor satunya saja tidak tahu, apalagi dia yang seorang rival sekaligus musuhnya?!

Naruto menepuk dahinya. Berguling di atas kasur kesana kemari. Otaknya ngepul sudah. Kapasitas berpikirnya sudah hampir mencapai kemampuan maksimum. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja sampai otaknya meledak dan kobong. Tewas mengenaskan. Selesai.

Tapi bukan! Bukan itu! Ia hanya heran bagaimana bisa tidak ada satupun fansgirl Sasuke yang mengetahui kapan hari ulang tahun si idola sekolah itu? Dan ia menemukan jawabannya setelah mengingat-ingat. Oh, benar. Ia pernah iseng bertanya pada guru wali kelasnya, Kakashi-sensei. Si guru muda ubanan itu menjelaskan dengan intonasi tak bergairah.

"_Maaf, aku menabrak kucing tadi—"_

Tidak, bukan itu. Bisa-bisanya kepalanya salah mengambil kata-kata dari memorinya. Ah, oh. Mungkin kata-kata yang ini.

"_Hm? Kerjakan saja ulangan kalian sementara aku membaca Icha-Icha Tac—"_

BUKAN. Tsk. Kenapa setiap kali ia berusaha mengingat tentang kata-kata penting dari guru itu, hanya kata-kata idiot menjengkelkan yang berputar kembali di kepalanya. Naruto berkonsentrasi, ia mencoba mengingat lagi.

"_Keluarga Uchiha adalah keluarga terpandang di kota ini. Mereka sendiri yang meminta pada pihak sekolah untuk tidak membocorkan rahasia data personal kepada siapapun," Kakashi menggaruk pelipisnya yang tak gatal, "…Apalagi pada para fansgirl-nya."_

Ah. Itu dia. Ya, itu dia.

Sejak saat itu, Naruto tahu bahwa hal yang tabu membicarakan data personal seorang Uchiha. Mereka elit. Yup, elit. Berbeda dengan dirinya. Anak yatim piatu tanggungan negara. Semua biaya sekolahnya ditanggung cuma-cuma oleh negara. Tapi untuk keperluan makan sehari-hari, ia harus bekerja paruh waktu.

Naruto berguling kembali ke sisi lain ranjangnya. "Kalau memang serahasia itu…" bergumam.

Kenapa Sasuke memberitahunya?

Naruto menyipitkan matanya. Apa karena Sasuke ingin diberi hadiah? Ataukah dia hanya meledek—tahu seorang anak yatim piatu tanggungan negara takkan mungkin bisa memberinya hadiah?

Yang manapun kemungkinannya, ini membuat Naruto muak. Ia tak bisa berpikir, bahkan ia tak bisa mengalahkan rasa penasarannya dengan rasa lelah sehabis pulang kerja malam ini. Ia tak bisa tidur.

Melirik jamnya, jarum pendek menunjuk angka empat. Sudah jam segini dan ia masih tak bisa memejamkan matanya. Setiap kali memejamkan mata, yang terbayang olehnya hanya wajah Sasuke yang memberitahunya bahwa besok—tunggu. Ini jam empat pagi, berarti hari ini? Ya, hari ini ulang tahun Sasuke.

Menarik napas lelah. Ia menepuk dahinya.

Dan begitulah kerjaannya. Berulang sampai keesokkan paginya. Ia terpaksa berjalan sempoyongan ke pasar untuk belanja bahan makan malam dengan kantong hitam besar di bawah matanya. Ia mirip panda pasar Cina yang sedang menari di sirkus sambil membawa keranjang belanja. Kasihan sekali.

Melirik ke kanan kiri, ia mengira-ngira apa yang bisa dimakannya hari ini. Kebetulan sekali hari ini ia dapat shift kerja malam hari, jadi di pagi hari ia akan sempat memasak dan membuat bentou untuk dibawanya bekerja. Saat mampir ke salah satu warung sayuran, tak sengaja ia mendengar percakapan beberapa anak kecil yang sedang berkumpul tak jauh dari warung.

"Ne, Ne. Kujisaki-kun hari ini ulang tahun! Kau mau ke rumahnya, Konohamaru-kun?" seorang gadis kecil dengan gaya rambut tegak diikat dua, terlihat berbinar semangat. "Kalau kita datang mungkin kita dapat makanan enak dan mahal!"

Temannya yang lain mengangguk. "Uhm. Moegi-chan benar! Kujisaki kan anak orang kaya!"

Konohamaru hanya membalas malas, "Ahh. Aku nggak minat. Liburan musim panas begini datang ke tempat mereka? Kita bisa jadi bahan tertawaan, kau tahu."

Naruto mendelik penasaran. Ia menengokkan kepalanya, menghampiri bocah-bocah yang rupanya tidak asing lagi baginya. "Konohamaru? Udon? Moegi-chan? Apa yang kalian lakukan pagi-pagi begini di sini?"

Konohamaru mendongak, "Uoooh! Naru nee-chan!" entah kenapa ia selalu bersemangat ketika melihat Naruto di depan matanya. Baginya Naruto adalah gadis yang baik dan selalu mau membantu mengerjakan PR. Sudah cantik, baik pula. Begitulah kesan pertama bocah mesum ini.

Naruto sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya, "Ngomong-ngomong kalian tadi lagi ngomongin apa?"

Udon menjawab malu, "A-anu," katanya tidak jelas.

"Anu apa?" tanya Naruto geli mendengar jawaban Udon, "Siapa yang anu?"

Konohamaru langsung heboh, "Kakak cantik-cantik, tapi ngomonginnya anu!" dan dia menyesal sudah menyatakan hal yang tidak perlu setelah tergaplar di tanah akibat jitakan dahsyat Naruto.

Moegi menyambar kalimat, "Teman kami Kujisaki-kun merayakan ultahnya hari ini… Kami mau ke rumahnya tapi Konohamaru-kun nggak mau, nee-chan." Menunjuk Konohamaru yang tergeletak payah di atas tanah, ia melanjutkan kembali, "Katanya karena sekarang sedang liburan."

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya. Ulang tahun di saat liburan musim panas, ne. Kalau dipikir-pikir, misalnya anak bernama Kujisaki ini mengadakan ulang tahun, pasti tidak akan ada yang datang—mungkin ada tapi sedikit. Semua orang pasti sibuk dengan liburan musim panas mereka masing-masing. Apalagi di tanggal-tanggal seperti ini. Di tanggal-tanggal seperti ini? Ah… Benar. Pasti sepi.

Terutama ketika yang tahu ulang tahunmu hanya keluargamu saja.

Naruto kembali menatap teman-teman kecilnya, terutama si rambut jabrik. "Konohamaru, kamu jangan gitu. Biar bagaimanapun dia temanmu, kan?"

Konohamaru bangkit duduk melipat kaki di atas tanah, mengelus benjolannya. "Tapi, nee-chan. Kita kan cuman anak pasar… Sedang Kujisaki itu anak kaya. Dia pasti sudah merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama keluarganya dengan berbagai pernak-pernik, hiasan, dan makanan mewah. Terang, anak artis, gitu lho~"

"Tapi, Konohamaru. Kujisaki-kun kan nggak punya teman. Kasihan dia," kini Udon menatap simpati tanah, seolah membayangkan wajah teman kaya rayanya itu.

Naruto menggaruk kepala belakangnya, "Dengar Konohamaru, nggak peduli dia siapa, kau harus tetap mengucapkan ulang tahun padanya. Lagipula Nee-chan lihat kamu nggak ada kerjaan juga di sini. Daripada nganggur, mending kamu cari hadiah untuknya."

Moegi mengangguk, "Uhn, Moegi juga mikir gitu, nee-chan!" lalu disusul anggukan Udon ikut menyetujui.

Konohamaru melipat tangannya, "Baiklah, kalau Naru nee-chan yang minta…" Berdiri, setelah mereka pamit pada Naruto, mereka melangkah pergi.

…_Tak peduli dia siapa, kau harus tetap mengucapkannya… huh?_

Entah hanya perasaannya saja yang sentimentil… Atau kata-katanya memang seperti mengarah untuk dirinya sendiri?

Naruto mengabaikan perasaan itu, ia melanjutkan kegiatan belanjanya.

.

.

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah, Naruto menaruh belanjaannya di samping wastafel dapur. Membuka ponsel, mencari kontak yang tak seharusnya ada di daftar kontaknya, mengingat kontak itu seharusnya ada pada daftar kontak _blacklist_nya. Mendengar nada sambung untuk menunggu seseorang mengangkat ponselnya.

"_Halo?" _

"Sasuke! Ayo kita bermain _Shiritori_!"

"_Ha? Apa-apaan ini? Aku sib—"_

"Kalau kau menang, aku akan jadi pembantumu selama musim panas."

Yang diseberang tak menampakkan suaranya. Beberapa lama hening, Sasuke menjawab datar. _"…dan kalau aku kalah?"_

"Kau harus menjawab apapun pertanyaan yang kuajukan dengan jujur."

Ada jeda lagi, tapi tak terlalu lama. Naruto agak yakin lawan bicaranya itu sedang tersenyum menyeringai. _"Tidakkah hadiah-nya sedikit tidak seimbang?"_

Memang benar. Kalau dipikir-pikir menjadi pembantu selama seminggu dengan hanya menjawab beberapa pertanyaan itu sangat tidak elegan keseimbangannya. Tapi Naruto sudah tidak lagi berpikir ke sana, ia memburu. "Mau atau tidak? Atau…" ia memelankan suaranya, mengangkat nada congkak. "Kau takut kalah, eh?"

Sasuke menyahut cepat. _"Tidak, aku tidak takut. Bagaimana peraturannya?"_

"Yang tidak menjawab selama lima detik kalah, dan tidak boleh lebih dari tiga kata dan tak ada plesetan. Tidak boleh ada akhiran yang berulang. Dan selama bermain, kita tak boleh menyebutkan kata selain yang bersangkutan dengan permainan."

"_Tidak ada tema?"_

"Tidak ada."

Sasuke menarik nafasnya, _"Baiklah. Kau dulu."_

Naruto nyengir, "Ayo main shiratori."

"_Ri," _lawannya menyahut cepat, _"Ringannya kau menantangku."_

"Ku. Kukalahkan kau Sasuke!"

"_Ke. Keparat, jangan harap."_

"Rap. Rapihkan sikapmu itu."

"_Tu. Tusuk mati dobe."_

"Be," Naruto agak tersendat, "Uhm… Be…"

Sasuke menyeringai, ia mulai menghitung, _"Satu… Dua…"_

"Berlakulah dewasa sialan!" Naruto ngosh-ngoshan. Agak panik ketika Sasuke mulai menghitung.

"_Lan. Lancang kau Naruto."_

"To. Tolong, katakan sejujurnya!"

Sasuke berhenti agak lama. Kali ini, Naruto yang menyeringai. "Satu… Dua…"

Masih belum ada sahutan apapun di ujung seberang teleponnya.

"Tiga…" Naruto nyengir. Ia merasa ini akan jadi kemenangannya. "Empat…"

Terdengar suara helaan nafas diujung sana.

"Lim—"

"_A," _Sasuke mulai menyahut. _"Aku mengaku kalah."_

"Eh?" Naruto mengerjapkan matanya. "Kenapa mengaku kalah?! Hee~"

Beberapa saat suara dari seberang tak menyahut. Tak lama terdengar tawa kecil dari sana. Agak tak percaya mendengar seorang Uchiha Sasuke tertawa kecil, tapi ia mengernyit tak senang menyambut tawa kecil itu. "Oi, apa-apaan ini!"

"_Ha," _katanya mendengus tawa, "Kau kalah, Naruto. Aku mengambil huruf 'A' bukan suku kata 'Nya'." Ia menyeringai. _"Harusnya kau lanjutkan, bukan malah bertanya."_

Bibir Naruto terbuka lebar. Tidak percaya ia sudah tertipu daya di detik-detik yang ia pikir akan jadi kemenangannya. "EHH! KAU CURAAANG!"

Suara di seberang berdecak, _"Kau yang membuat peraturannya. Lagipula salah sendiri kenapa kau terjebak dengan kata-kataku. Idiot."_

Naruto mendumel marah, "Gaaah. Seminggu menjadi pembantumu, sial."

Sasuke mengulum senyum, sepertinya. _"Apa tadi kata-katamu sebelum jawabanku yang terakhir?"_

"Eh?" Naruto mengerjapkan mata. Ia mengulang kata-katanya, "Tolong katakan yang sejujurnya?" katanya tak yakin.

"_Hn," _katanya. _"Apa yang kau ingin aku katakan dengan jujur?"_

"E-eh…" Naruto menimbang-nimbang. Sepertinya Sasuke tahu kalau permainan ini hanyalah usaha lawan bicaranya untuk meminta jawaban jujur dari dirinya—yang mana jelas kalau dengan cara biasa, takkan membuat Sasuke membuka mulut. Bahkan mungkin, Sasuke akan langsung menutup teleponnya ketika Naruto bertanya dan memintanya jujur. Naruto hapal betul sikap dan sifat rivalnya ini, jadi ia memilih sesuatu yang mengompori Sasuke untuk menerima tantangannya. Meski lebih dominan sisi gelap—begitulah kata orang-orang—tapi Sasuke selalu menepati janjinya setiap kali ia bersaing dengan Naruto.

Sadar tak bisa menemui Sasuke secara langsung untuk menantangnya, ia memilih permainan Shiratori yang bisa dilakukan dengan telepon—atau sms. Tapi kalau sms tidak mungkin, karena mengetik membuat permainan menjadi mudah.

Sasuke mengerti cara berpikir Naruto yang sederhana ini. Kecurigaannya memang dimulai semenjak _'reward'_ yang diminta Naruto di awal permintaan terbilang tidak seimbang. Tapi bagi Naruto—di luar kesadarannya—itu adalah hadiah yang seimbang. Meminta si irit bicara untuk menjelaskan hal jujur secara langsung? Itu bahkan lebih sulit ketimbang menjadi profesor di Universitas Harvard atau mencabuti bulu hidung Presiden Amerika.

Tak ada sahutan lebih lanjut dari lawannya, Sasuke mengambil gilirannya untuk bicara. _"Apa yang ingin kautanyakan? Aku akan menjawabnya dengan jujur,"_ katanya pada akhirnya. Mungkin ini hadiah kecil untuk Naruto yang sudah berpikir capek-capek hanya untuk meminta jawaban Sasuke; yang mahal itu. Dan jarang sekali ada wanita yang ditawari pertanyaan Sasuke seperti barusan. Oke. Kalau ibunya tak dihitung, rasanya tidak pernah.

Naruto gadis pertama yang membuat Sasuke melontarkan pertanyaan seperti itu.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya. Ada binar dan kilat kecil di matanya. "Be-benarkah?"

"_Cepat. Sebelum aku berubah pikiran."_

Naruto buru-buru bertanya, "Ba-baiklah. Aku… hanya ingin tanya."

Sasuke mendengarkan.

"Kenapa kau memberitahuku bahwa hari ini ulang tahunmu, sementara tak ada teman-temanmu yang tahu?"

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya. Siapa yang tidak heran? Ada orang idiot yang bertanya seperti itu tanpa memberi selamat atau hadiah terlebih dahulu padamu. Yah, bukannya dia mengharapkan hadiah atau ucapan selamat dari _seorang dobe_, tapi… Tidakkah jadinya pertanyaan tadi itu... Ganjil dan hambar?

"_Ck," _Sasuke kemudian membahanakan tawanya di telinga Naruto.

Naruto terkejut sekali lagi. "Tsk. Kau senang sekali menertawakanku hari ini."

"_Dobe. Idiot."_

_Hey, sudah bilang 'dobe', bilang 'idiot' lagi! _Batin Naruto jengkel.

Sasuke menyelesaikan tawanya. _"Hm. Harus jujur ya?"_

Naruto tidak merespon, tanpa diberitahu, Sasuke sudah tahu jawabannya.

"_Itu karena..." _Sasuke memberi jeda, sengaja mendramatisir, sepertinya. _"Kau spesial. Puas?"_

"Ha?" Naruto mengerjap tak mengerti. "Spesial pake telor?" Semakin jengkel saja mendengar kata-kata Sasuke yang dipandangnya sebagai kata-kata ledekan dan tak serius.

"_Spesial," _katanya agak enggan melanjutkan. _"Spesial. Karena aku mau kau sebagai kado ulang tahunku."_

Naruto mengedipkan matanya berulang kali, tambah tidak mengerti. Baiklah, dia berpentium rendah, Sasuke. Kau harusnya mengerti itu. Katakan lebih jelas dan lurus, untuk si bodoh ini.

"_Tuhan sepertinya mengabulkan doaku, semalam. Aku mau kau sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku, dan kau datang dengan kekalahanmu di permainan Shiritori. Menjadi 'milikku' selama seminggu."_ Ia berhenti sebentar, sepertinya menahan senyum. _"Kau spesial, kau rivalku. Kau satu-satunya wanita yang tak jatuh hati padaku. Tapi sayang sekali... Naruto,"_ katanya mulai tegas. _"Aku jatuh hati padamu."_

Naruto tergagap. Semburat samar mulai muncul di wajahnya sebagai efek jantungnya yang berdegup kencang.

"_Aku mau kau jadi wanita satu-satunya selain ibuku yang tahu hari ulang tahunku."_

Naruto membelalakkan matanya, semburat di wajahnya tak beres jua menghilang dari pipinya. Tubuhnya terasa panas sekarang, tapi sempat ia menganggapnya sebagai efek dari panasnya musim panas saat itu. "Sasuke, aku—"

"_Nah, aku sudah katakan yang sejujurnya, pembantuku. Mulai besok kau bekerja padaku selama seminggu. Jya."_

Sasuke menutup katup ponselnya. Mengira-ngira lawan bicaranya yang menyesal.

"SIAL!" membanting ponselnya ke atas kasurnya penuh geram dan jengkel. Mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri depresi.

.

.

.

.

.

Menawarkan permainan Shiritori di hari ulang tahun seorang Uchiha Sasuke, adalah hal yang tak boleh Naruto tawarkan.

Ingat Naruto, tahun depan tanggal 23 Juli, jangan menantang Uchiha. Kau bisa _dilahap_nya lagi.

.

.

.

Dan untuk Sasuke, selamat bersenang-senang selama tujuh hari kedepan dengan dobe-mu.

* * *

_**OWARI.**_

* * *

.

.

Reviews are always welcome.

V

v


End file.
